


I've got my love to keep me warm

by AssyEr



Series: The Mechs But They Are Trapped In This Reality To Pay For Their Sins [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, again it doesnt matter but its important for me that you know it, also nastya is anemic, and also mute, and it trew lemon juice to my eyes, aurora is a very beautiful lady with long hair, but it doesnt pay that much importance here, i actually managed to get a title for once, look i tried to wink at cannon, lord i wish i had a girlfriend, no beta we die like men, that's it that's the fic, they videochat before going to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr
Summary: “You look half dead"Nastya blinked. “First, rude. Second… well, I am tired, but I missed you,” she told her in a lower voice.Aurora had that expression that she always wore when she saw cute animals or a nice wood carving or just Nastya in general.“I miss you too,” she hugged herself, and extended her arms towards the screen.Her girlfriend pretended to catch it and then hug herself in response, because when you are that sad and that tired and that in love, you were allowed to be that sappy.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: The Mechs But They Are Trapped In This Reality To Pay For Their Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	I've got my love to keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> For writer's month prompt, Long Distance Relationship  
> Who else could i have written about
> 
> title from "I've got my love" by The Music Tapes

It was eight p.m. and Nastya was exhausted.

She had just come back from her physics class, and all she wanted was to eat something and throw herself into the bed and die until the next semester, waking up with all of her subjects approved.

As if.

She left her keys in the plate next to the door, hearing them click against some coins and other random stuff that were there because they had no other place to be. Stepping inside the flat, she turned on the lights.

“I'm home!” she almost, almost said. But the words died on her mouth as her lips refused to open, and she remembered once again that she was alone. There was no one to announce herself to.

“Right,” she told herself, and left her bag on the table.

First things first, Nastya got the boots out of her feet, and grabbed her phone to check if she had any new messages.

There was one. I'm home, it said. She smiled at it, and touched the little cinecamera on the far right corner.

While it called her old roommate, Nastya went to the kitchen. There, she left the phone on the counter, speaker on while she checked what she had on the fridge. Not much, some leftovers from Wednesday, rice, and half a sandwich from breakfast.

Taking the plate of rice and sandwich, she put the first into the microwave, and took the other one to the counter to eat while she waited.

It didn’t take her much time, she didn’t even get to finish the thing before she saw that beautiful face on the screen.

“Hello,” she told her, like a complete idiot.

Aurora was, like always, radiant. It seemed like she had only got out of the shower, with her wet hair made into a messy bun on top of her hair. When living here, and their friends would come, either because they had invited them over for dinner or they just felt like taking over the place, Tim would go crazy over that. He would hover over her until she got it free, saying how harmful it was for the hair, and that she should always let it dry before touching it.

She would comply while rolling her eyes, looking at Nastya as if to say “this are _your_ friends", and then go to her either for a hug or a kiss.

Nastya missed that.

She would gladly tolerate her friends (even Marius!) for another one of those moments.

Aurora waved at her, getting her out of her head. She always managed to do that.

Stop being gay for a second, she chastised herself. Your girlfriend is talking to you, you need to pay attention.

She gestured something at her, and Nastya needed an embarrassing amount of time to get back to earth and focus on what she was saying.

_“How was your day? You look tired"_

Nastya chuckled. Tired was an understatement. “I’m exhausted. I had class with that professor I told you about, the one that's an asshole. He made us stay half an hour more, and I had to run to see if I could catch a train" she mumbled, and bite angrily at the sandwich.

Aurora gave her a single letter. F. The nerd.

But it made her laugh a bit, so she was a tolerable kind of nerd (but she couldn’t tell her that, because she would say that _she_ was the nerd, and they would spend the rest of the night discussing so).

There was a bip from behind her. The rice was ready.

“Give me a second,” she told her, and went to get her food.

She got the rice from the microwave, careful because the plate was very hot, and closed its door. There, on the reflection, she saw the state she was in.

Paler than usual, she had huge black circles under her eyes, and a rebel hair that seemed to have learned the laws of physics and decided that no, that wasn’t for it. Altogether, she looked like a malnourished raccoon.

At least they could do a nice Disney cosplay, she thought to herself, taking the plate and some random fork to the table.

She smiled at her when she came back.

_“What are you having?”_ Aurora asked.

Nastya took some to her mouth before answering. That old machine had managed to leave the center ice cold, again, but it was too late to do anything about it. “Rice. A sandwich.”

She finished her sandwich, and caught her girlfriend staring at her. She suspected she should be embarrassed (her manners were not what they used to be, and she must look like a Jonny while eating, which is never attractive) but she was too tired to care. At least she hadn’t hang up, right? So it couldn’t be all that bad.

Before Nastya could say anything, she filled the silence. “ _Do you want to go to bed?”_ she asked.

“What?” Did she want to go already?

_“You look half dead"_

Nastya blinked. “First, rude. Second… well, I am tired, but I missed you,” she told her in a lower voice.

Aurora had that expression that she always wore when she saw cute animals or a nice wood carving or just Nastya in general.

_“I miss you too,”_ she hugged herself, and extended her arms towards the screen.

Her girlfriend pretended to catch it and then hug herself in response, because when you are that sad and that tired and that in love, you were allowed to be that sappy.

“Tell you what,” Nastya said, because she was right, she _was_ tired. “I finish this, take my meds and then I go to bed and we keep talking there,” she offered.

She had the audacity of looking amused. _“You're just going to fall asleep"_

“Yeah, but I love to fall asleep to you”

Aurora looked down, biting her lips, but she could still see a smile on her face, contained. _“I have another story, for you"_ she told her.

“Does it have any princess?” Nastya asked.

_“Of course it does"_ she feigned indignation. _“It's me who’s telling it, after all"_

The wannabe engineer laughed at that, and finished her rice quickly. Somehow, she found that it didn’t taste as bad as she had first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So, writing about this girls? that hard. Also, is my first time writing a mute character, and I didnt dwell much into it because I wanted to keep this light, but if you have any opinion about it I would sacrifice a (paper) goat to hear it! It's kind of important to me.  
> If you got this far thank you! May your microwave always heat your food to the center!


End file.
